


The one who is crouched in the shadows

by TheLadyMuse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: Oliver in Trumpetverse (the one you call when there's no one else universe)





	The one who is crouched in the shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To be the shield to your sword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843846) by [TheLadyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s got the kind of family that makes him feel free

Damian is an Al Ghul. He knows the dirty business of wet work like an Englishman knows his tea. So when he recognizes Oliver Queen as one of his grandfather’s former apostles, he gets suspicious.

When dragging Queen before his father is as simple as threatening the blonde woman, it’s disappointing. But the meeting itself is satisfyingly productive. They learn a lot (not everything, they know, they do a lot of hacking for a reason) but enough to trust that Oliver Queen is who he says he is.

As he opens to them, bit by bit (visits and encrypted emails and telephone calls) they learn what it means to be the real Oliver Queen. Pressure to perform, to be the best, fears and insecurities and all he wants and believes he cannot be.

For Oliver, integrating even slightly into the Bat clan is weird but cool and even better than he could have wished. He must disarm traps by the hundreds to get into the Manor, is expected to only be himself.

And that.

It changes everything for him, honestly.

It’s not so hard to get out of bed when there’s the easy acceptance of the Clan at his back. Not so hard to ignore the longing in his gut when he sees Felicity, watches her smile and babble. Not so hard to hold back against Diggle when he can as easily ask Bruce for a ride to Manor or get someone to come down so he can fight hell for leather and not have to hold back.

Perhaps the most astonishing part of all this is that it wasn’t Bruce he was dragged to by Damian. No, after his trustworthiness was addressed, Oliver was taken to Jason, who got him to work the bag before putting him to work in the garden, of all things.

But.

But working in the garden, eating to the sound of laughter, it all feels like home in a way not even Team Arrow does. It’s everything he needs and in a way he can’t fight. He’s got the kind of family that makes him feel free, and it only took his whole life to find it.

The only thing that could make it perfect is if he could share it with Felicity.


End file.
